Mis Juegos del Hambre
by satanslittlesis
Summary: "—¿Qué? —dice Johanna. —Que tengamos otros Juegos del Hambre usando a los niños del Capitolio —responde Coin. —¿Estás de broma? —pregunta Peeta." Suzanne Collins. [AU en el que la propuesta de Coin se lleva a cabo. Idea y mayoría de personajes míos. Gracias, Suzanne Collins, por crear THG.]
1. Prólogo: Capítulo 26 3er libro de THG

" Espero que se trate de una reunión de producción en la que Plutarch me explique dónde ponerme y qué decir antes de matar a Snow, pero me encuentro en una sala con otras seis personas: Peeta, Johanna, Beetee, Haymitch, Annie y Enobaria. Todos llevan los uniformes grises de los rebeldes del 13, y ninguno tiene buen aspecto.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto.

—No estamos seguros —responde Haymitch—. Una reunión de los vencedores que quedan vivos, al parecer.

—¿Sólo quedamos nosotros? —pregunto.

—El precio de la fama —responde Beetee—: fuimos el objetivo de ambos bandos. El Capitolio mató a los vencedores sospechosos de colaborar con los rebeldes, y los rebeldes mataron a los sospechosos de aliarse con el Capitolio.

Johanna mira a Enobaria con el ceño fruncido y dice:

—Entonces, ¿qué hace ella aquí?

—Cuenta con la protección de lo que llamamos el Trato del Sinsajo —explica Coin al entrar en la sala detrás de mí—. Katniss aceptó apoyar a los rebeldes a cambio de la inmunidad de los vencedores capturados. Ella ha cumplido su parte del trato, así que nosotros también.

Enobaria sonríe a Johanna, que replica:

—No te pongas tan chula. Te vamos a matar de todos modos.

—Siéntate, Katniss, por favor —me dice Coin antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me siento entre Annie y Beetee, y dejo con cuidado la rosa de Snow en la mesa. Como siempre, Coin va directa al grano.

—Los he llamado para zanjar un debate. Hoy ejecutaremos a Snow. En las últimas semanas hemos juzgado a cientos de cómplices de la opresión de Panem que ahora esperan la muerte. No obstante, el sufrimiento de los distritos ha sido tan extremo que las víctimas consideran insuficientes estas medidas. De hecho, muchos piden la aniquilación de todos los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Sin embargo, para mantener una población sostenible, no podemos permitirlo.

A través del agua del vaso veo una imagen distorsionada de una de las manos de Peeta. Las marcas de las quemaduras. Ahora los dos somos mutos de fuego. Subo la vista hasta el punto en el que las llamas le cruzaron la frente y le chamuscaron las cejas; los ojos se libraron por muy poco. Esos mismos ojos azules que solían buscar los míos en el colegio para después apartarse rápidamente, igual que hacen ahora.

—Por tanto, se ha puesto sobre la mesa una alternativa. Como mis colegas y yo no llegamos a un consenso, se ha acordado dejar que decidan los vencedores. Necesitamos una mayoría de cuatro votos para aprobar el plan. Nadie podrá abstenerse —sigue diciendo Coin—. Se ha propuesto que, en vez de eliminar a toda la población del Capitolio, tengamos unos últimos Juegos del Hambre simbólicos con los niños relacionados directamente con los que ostentaban el poder.

Los siete nos volteamos hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —dice Johanna.

—Que tengamos otros Juegos del Hambre usando a los niños del Capitolio —responde Coin.

—¿Estás de broma? —pregunta Peeta.

—No. También debo decirles que, si hacemos los Juegos, se sabrá que fue con su autorización, aunque mantendremos en secreto los votos concretos por cuestiones de seguridad —explica Coin.

—¿Ha sido idea de Plutarch? —pregunta Haymitch.

—Ha sido mía —responde Coin—, para mantener el equilibrio entre la necesidad de venganza y la menor pérdida de vidas posibles. Pueden votar.

—¡No! —grita Peeta—. ¡Voto que no, por supuesto! ¡No podemos tener otros Juegos del Hambre!

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Johanna—. A mí me parece justo, y Snow tiene una nieta, además. Yo voto que sí.

—Y yo —dice Enobaria, casi con indiferencia—. Que prueben su propia medicina.

—¡Por esto nos rebelamos! ¿Recuerdan? —insiste Peeta, mirándonos a los demás—. ¿Annie?

—Yo voto que no, como Peeta —responde—. Y lo mismo habría votado Finnick de estar aquí.

—Pero no está porque los mutos de Snow lo mataron —le recuerda Johanna.

—No —dice Beetee—. Sentaría un precedente. Tenemos que dejar de vernos como enemigos. Llegados a este punto, la unidad es esencial para sobrevivir. No.

—Sólo quedan Katniss y Haymitch —dice Coin.

¿Así sería la primera vez, hace unos setenta y cinco años? ¿Un grupo de gente se reunió en torno a una mesa y votó para probar el inicio de los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Hubo alguna oposición? ¿Habló alguien de piedad y acabaron ahogándolo los gritos que pedían la muerte de los niños de los distritos? El aroma de la rosa de Snow me llega a la nariz, me baja por la garganta y se cierra en un nudo de desesperación. Después de perder a todas esas personas a las que tanto quería, ahora estamos hablando de hacer otros Juegos del Hambre para intentar perder más vidas. No ha cambiado nada. Ya no cambiará nada.

Sopeso detenidamente mis opciones y lo medito bien. Sin apartar la mirada de la rosa digo:

—Yo voto que sí... por Prim.

—Haymitch, depende de ti —dice Coin.

Peeta, furioso, insiste en la atrocidad de la que formaría parte Haymitch si lo acepta, pero yo noto que Haymitch me está mirando a mí. Éste es el momento, el momento en que descubrimos lo mucho que nos parecemos y lo mucho que me comprende.

—Yo estoy con el Sinsajo —responde.

—Excelente. Eso decide el voto —dice Coin—. Ahora tenemos que ocupar nuestros puestos para la ceremonia.

Cuando pasa a mi lado, levanto el vaso con la rosa.

—¿Podrías asegurarte de que Snow la lleve puesta? ¿Justo a la altura del corazón?

—Por supuesto —responde Coin, sonriendo—, y también me aseguraré de que sepa lo de los Juegos.

—Gracias —respondo. "

 _Suzanne Collins._ _Sinsajo; capítulo 26; páginas 396-399._


	2. Capítulo 1

Casi dos años. Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde los últimos juegos del hambre que fueron tomados como "exitosos". Hace casi dos años el país completo conoció a Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark y también cambió por lo mismo.

Guerra. Muerte. Revolución. Las primeras dos se habían vuelto normales gracias a los juegos, la última era deseada. Cuidado con lo que deseas, dicen, pero para qué el cuidado si el Capitolio jamás lo tuvo con la gente de los distritos.

Emily despertó aterrada, las pesadillas se habían apoderado de sus noches desde la muerte de su abuelo. Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Extrañaba su vida, extrañaba sus lujos, sus amigas, su escuela, a su abuelo. Extrañaba ser importante y a veces envidiada por ser quien era: la nieta de Snow.

Esa era otra noche más en vela, esperando al sol para ver qué pasaría con ella con la última propuesta de Coin: unos últimos juegos con los niños del Capitolio.

Según su madre no había nada que temer, que la propuesta había sido negada por Paylor, pero ella sabía que sí había que temer, los distritos querían venganza por los abusos del Capitolio, por los abusos de Snow. Era en esas noches en las que maldecía a Katniss por existir y más aún a Peeta. Gracias a ellos dos su vida se había vuelto miserable, de vivir en una mansión pasó a vivir en una casa al estilo del doceavo distrito, cuando aún existía, claro. Odiaba haber sentido admiración por ellos. No quería aceptar que todo en realidad era culpa de su abuelo.

Se giró hacia la ventana y observó la inmensa oscuridad de esas horas; se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó de la ya casi destruida cama, pasando al lado de la otra cama en la que su madre descansaba. Estando frente a la puerta de madera de la habitación se acomodó el camisón que llevaba y salió. Se encontró con una última puerta, igual de descuidada que la anterior, y la abrió para después sentarse en el borde, con sus pies tocando la acera; viendo las pequeñas estrellas titilar. Prefería bajar la mirada para no ver la desgracia que había azotado al Capitolio.

Paylor se había encargado de que el Capitolio pagara con la misma moneda derrumbando las grandes casas y mansiones incluyendo la de Snow, obligando a los residentes a sobrevivir en casas mal hechas como las de los distritos más pobres. Los últimos meses habían sido realmente difíciles para todo Panem. Hubieron tantos cambios en todos los lugares del país: la mayoría de los agentes de la paz fueron asesinados por la gente de los distritos, esto provocó que la gente refinada del Capitolio estuviera en peligro de ser asesinada también, ya que estaban desprotegidos completamente. Todo se volvió caos.

Emily se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiró. Tenía unas semanas de tranquilidad antes de la votación final, que incluía a todo Panem, para decidir si habría unos últimos juegos. Paylor, al negar la propuesta, provocó el disgusto de prácticamente todo el país, por lo que, segura de que los resultados serían negativos, convocó a una última votación. Sabía que ella estaría entre los tributos, no podría salvarse por tener el maldito apellido Snow.

De pronto, unos gritos se escucharon a unas casas de donde estaba, se quitó las manos y pudo ver el fuego que envolvía una pequeña casa y después a otra y otra y otra, cada vez las llamas se acercaban más a ella. Escuchó otro grito: "¡Por el Sinsajo; vamos por ti, Snow!". Se levantó de golpe, aterrada y se metió a la casa enseguida, despertando a su única familia viva con desesperación.

— ¡Hay que salir de aquí, ahora! —se dirigió hacia un agujero en la pared que simulaba una ventana y lo señaló inquieta, dando a entender a su mamá que había que salir de esta casa.

Absolutamente todo era confuso para la mayor, hasta que una flecha en llamas atravesó la entrada, acabando en el estómago de la madre de Emily quien cayó al suelo, completamente inconsciente y poco a poco su camisón comenzó a incendiarse y a teñirse de rojo. El pánico se apoderó de Emily.

— ¡Mamá! —comenzó a gritar completamente aturdida mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Sin embargo, no era tonta. Salió como pudo por esa ventana, evitando el fuego, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

No podía negar que era como su abuelo. Sobrevivir como sea, sin importar los demás. Por el momento, su madre no importaba más. Estaba muerta y eso no se podía cambiar. Ella estaba viva y corriendo por las calles, descalza, tratando de encontrar un escondite, ni de broma se detendría. No estaba segura de si era perseguida o no, pero no estaba en sus planes averiguarlo a la mala.

Entró a la primera casa que vio accesible y cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza, despertando a la familia que habitaba ahí, un hombre salió de una habitación con un palo, apuntando a Emily, quien se echó a llorar más desesperada aún. Se hincó juntando sus manos, rogando por una noche ahí, bajo techo, protegida. Una mujer joven salió del mismo cuarto al escuchar el llanto y se conmovió por la chica, dejándole dormir esa noche ahí. Emily agradeció tratando de calmarse y siguió a la pareja a otro pequeño cuarto en donde se encontraba una chica de su edad aproximadamente, despierta y un poco asustada por el pequeño escándalo que había hecho la Snow.

—Se quedará esta noche contigo, ¿sí? —explicó la mujer, viendo cómo su "hija" asentía levemente desconfiada.

Emily entró a la habitación apenada y con lentitud, tratando de no parecer una cínica.

Los adultos se fueron dejando a las chicas solas, la desconocida se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio a Emily en un colchón no tan malo. Emily se acostó en ese pequeño espacio un poco incomodada por la mirada de la extraña.

—Perdón por irrumpir de esta manera —susurró a la extraña—. Me ha tocado una mala noche.

—No te preocupes, soy Katherine, tú eres Emily Snow, ¿no? Tu cara te delata —respondió, viendo cómo asentía.

—Así es.

Unos minutos de conversación y las chicas se sintieron más a gusto con la presencia de la otra, se durmieron poco después. Por primera vez, Emily se sintió segura, que alguien la comprendiera como lo hizo Katherine la dejó tranquila. Soñó con los Juegos de Hambre, revivió en sus recuerdos la muerte de su madre. Era huérfana ahora.

— ¡Ah, mamá, no! —Gritó Emily despertándose de repente con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Fue otra pesadilla —susurró al ver que el lugar en el que estaba no era su vieja casa y junto a ella se encontraba una chica durmiendo. Vio por un intento de ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya era de día. Los rayos del sol de comienzos de verano se infiltraban a la habitación iluminando lo suficiente para poder ver claramente cualquier cosa.

Emily se levantó del colchón con toda la tranquilidad y delicadeza que pudo reunir y, cuando estuvo en el suelo completamente, comenzó a caminar a la puerta principal de la casa. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta alguien la detuvo.

— ¿Te piensas ir? — habló Katherine al tiempo que avanzó hasta quedar junto a la Snow—. No sería buena idea con lo peligrosas que son las calles ahora que los agentes de la paz están... extintos. Te sugiero que te quedes aquí.

—No quiero molestar a tu familia —admitió.

—No te preocupes, ellos son buenas personas, tratan de ayudar todo el tiempo —explicó Katherine—. Por ejemplo, la gente de los distritos me trató de matar y ellos llegaron a salvarme hace como dos semanas. Ahora vivo con ellos.

Emily se quedó asombrada. Juraba que esos tres eran una familia "legítima" pero ahora que lo veía, los rostros de la mujer y el hombre no se parecían mucho al de Katherine. Sus rasgos eran completamente diferentes.

—Supongo que me quedaré un poco más —dijo la Snow y se alejó un poco de la puerta—. ¿También eres huérfana?

—Oh, sí —respondió con una sonrisa melancólica—. La gente de los distritos asesinó a mi madre y mi padre se quedó a distraerlos para que yo viviera, así que puedo decirte con seguridad que está muerto —explicó.

Emily sintió un dolor en su pecho. Todo el país estaba en las garras del caos y la venganza, definitivamente el Capitolio pagaría por todos sus abusos.

—Nathaniel —dijo una chica con los ojos heterocrómicos y el mencionado se revolvió en su cama sin abrir los ojos. La voz que le había llamado, en esos momentos, le parecía sumamente irritante—. Nathaniel, ya despierta.

El pelirrojo gruñó dando a entender que ya se había despertado, se giró para ver a la persona al pie de su cama.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Natasha? —preguntó molesto viendo a su melliza, quien le sonrió divertida.

—Qué humor —mencionó alejándose un poco—. El desayuno está listo.

Y sin más, la pelirroja mayor salió de la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

A pesar de todas las revueltas que se habían formado en el Capitolio, los gemelos y su familia vivían, de alguna manera, tranquilos, puesto que sabían defenderse con absolutamente todo. Su casa nunca había sido grande, tomando en cuenta los tamaños de las casas capitolences. Estaba rodeada de trampas por si algún idiota trataba de atacarles, lo cual ya había sucedido.

Nathaniel se estiró en su cama un poco y después se levantó sin muchos ánimos. Hace mucho ya que había ido por última vez con su papá a ver Los Juegos del Hambre en la Plaza en la que los patrocinadores se reunían. Recuerda que por capricho suyo, su padre patrocinó dos años antes a un chico alto de tez negra, que era increíble, llamado Tresh. Era de las cosas que más le gustaban de los Juegos. Por el contrario, su hermana era una chica más tranquila, tenía una opinión neutra del concurso sádico creado por el Capitolio pero eso sí, disfrutaba el entrenar con su hermano para aumentar su nivel de defensa corporal.

Caminó fuera del cuarto y olió algo demasiado delicioso para ser verdad. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró a la cocina de la casa, viendo a su mamá cocinar tranquila un jugoso y gigante pedazo de carne.

—Mamá —llamó el pelirrojo sin poder creer lo que veía—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó viendo la carne con hambre. Hace mucho no comía algo así. Los recursos exagerados de los habitantes del Capitolio habían sido reducidos de golpe, volviéndolos casi nulos.

—Oh, esto —mencionó su madre y le sonrió tranquila al tiempo que apagaba la estufa y servía el gran pedazo de carne en una bandeja—. Tu padre lo logró conseguir para este día tan especial.

— ¿Especial? —preguntó confundido, ¿qué podría tener de especial ese día?

—Oh, tontito —dijo su mamá acercándose a él y le apretó las mejillas con fuerza—. Qué raro que olvides tu cumpleaños número dieciséis.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos asombrado. ¿Tan rápido se habían pasado las semanas para que hubiera llegado su cumpleaños sin notarlo?

— ¿Ya estamos a julio 13? —preguntó tanto asombrado como confundido y desconfiado.

—Ya, mi cielo —afirmó la mujer pelirroja tomando la bandeja con la comida y después le indicó a su hijo que le siguiera al comedor—. Ahora vamos a festejar este día con tu padre y tu hermana.

El menor le siguió hasta llegar al comedor y sentarse junto a su gemela, quien le sonrió emocionada a su madre al ver cómo colocaba la comida al centro de la mesa.

—Este festín es en su honor, muchachos —explicó el padre de los chicos y señaló la comida en la mesa con sus cubiertos en manos—. Disfruten su día.

Los cuatro comenzaron a comer y a charlar como solían hacer en cada comida. Definitivamente parecía ser un buen día. Y así lo fue. Aún sin los lujos habituales en sus vidas pasadas lograron tener un increíblemente genial y hermoso día los cuatro en la familia.

Al siguiente día, Nathaniel despertó alterado por unos gritos.

— ¡Suéltenme! —gritaba una mujer que Nathaniel no pudo identificar viendo por la ventana hasta que fue tomada por los rebeldes de manera que le era imposible escapar sin salir lastimada de gravedad. Tenían a la madre de los mellizos no idénticos agarrada de las muñecas por la espalda y con una daga en su cuello, amenazando con matarle—. ¡Idiotas!

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó Natasha, viendo a su madre por la ventana, con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de rodar por sus mejillas—. ¡Suelten a mi mamá!

La Hughes comenzó a golpear el vidrio de la ventana con toda su fuerza, gritando cosas que para Nathaniel no tenían mucho sentido, ya que no eran entendibles.

—Natasha —llamó el menor con la voz más serena que pudo usar en ese momento, sabiendo que tenían la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su madre—. Cálmate.

Los mellizos salieron de la habitación bajaron al primer piso. Se dirigieron a la cocina y, detrás de varias raciones de comida enlatada encontraron las armas de emergencia de su padre, todas armas blancas.

—Toma una —comenzó a decir el chico—, vamos a ir afuera y salvar a mamá, porque seguramente papá no está ya en la casa. Ya debió haberse ido a conseguir comida.

La mayor, con nerviosismo, tomó una catana prácticamente perfecta para asesinar. El menor tomó un juego de cuchillos, que incluían un cinturón para cargarlos. No tardaron mucho preparándose y ya estaban frente a la puerta, escuchando lo que pasaba.

Las armas que los mellizos llevaban habían sido compradas por el padre de éstos, un aficionado a los Juegos del Hambre que invertía lo que quería y podía a cada evento que se realizaba. Había comprado varias armas que se habían usado en los Juegos pasados. La catana era de unos Juegos del Hambre en los que la arena había sido las ruinas de algún castillo seguramente asiático. Los cuchillos eran de los Juegos en los que ganó Johanna Mason.

Nathaniel abrió la puerta de golpe y apuntó con el cuchillo al frente. Natasha se colocó detrás de él, lista para desenfundar la catana.

— ¡Nathaniel, Natasha! —Exclamó sorprendida la mujer—. Entren a la casa de nuevo —ordenó.

—No, mamá —contradijo la chica—. No te queremos perder.

Uno de los rebeldes intentó atacarlos, haciendo que Natasha le golpeara con la catana aún sin desenfundar en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire. Fue una reacción instantánea. El desconocido cayó al suelo sofocado.

—Suelten a mi mamá —exigió el chico con una mirada de enojo, apuntando a la persona encapuchada que tenía a su madre agarrada.

—Ustedes, niñatos, aléjense de aquí o mataremos a su mamá así como lo hicimos con su papá —amenazó el encapuchado.

Natasha frunció el ceño al tiempo que se acercaba más al desconocido; tenía las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué no oíste? —Comenzó a decir—, ¡suelta a mi mamá!

La pelirroja desenfundó la catana y apuntó a la persona; segundos fueron necesarios para que ésta apretara un poco más la daga contra el cuello de la mujer.

—Cuidado, niña —amenazó mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre, haciendo que la pelirroja arqueara un poco la espalda por el dolor—. Un paso en falso y muere.

Nathaniel se acercó a su hermana y le acarició el hombro—: Tranquilízate, Nat —habló con voz entre cortada.

Nathaniel miró a los ojos a su mamá, quien le suplicaba que huyeran, dando a entender que ella no importaba realmente. Sin embargo, Nathaniel en su mirada derrochaba convicción y salvaría a su madre no importaba cómo. No pensaba perderla.


	3. Capítulo 2

— Atrás, o su madre se despide de este mundo — dijo de nueva cuenta el desconocido, y ambos gemelos retrocedieron pocos pasos, únicamente por instinto y algo de terror de perder también a su madre, ya que por lo que habían entendido con todo el dolor de sus corazones, su padre había muerto a manos de aquellos posibles ladrones.

Nathaniel guardó en uno de los bolsos vacíos del cinturón, los cuchillos que sostenía con ambas manos. Alzó estas, para demostrar que estaba desarmado, al menos por el momento. Caminó nuevamente hacia su madre, teniendo cuidado de cada uno de sus pasos y sintió su corazón estrujarse cuando el encapuchado se movió un poco lejos, girando su cuerpo con levedad a la izquierda, y por tanto, el de su madre igual, quien se limitó a soltar un chillido casi inaudible. La mujer sabía que tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que sus hijos no se preocuparan mucho más de lo que ya estaban. El menor de los Hughes tragó saliva algo nervioso, y detuvo su andar estando a medio metro de poder rozar el vientre su madre si estiraba el brazo y se inclinaba poco.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? — susurró su gemela, mientras sus dos manos apretaban el mango de la catana, atrayendo ésta a su propio pecho. Solo pudo apreciar la sonrisa atípica de su hermano que quería transmitir un claro "todo estará bien, solo confía". Respiró hondo y asintió, para después guardar la catana en su funda, y colgarla a su espalda.

Las miradas de los mellizos reflejaban muchas emociones, y su madre solo podía apreciar aquellos curiosos ojos de sus dos hijos, sin importarle realmente la situación en la que estaba. Si bien en el Capitolio todo lo extravagante era conocido, los ojos de sus hijos nunca podrían compararse con las cosas tan ridículas que los capitolences hacían por estética. Ellos tenían joyas por ojos, y es que ahí el fuego y el hielo se unían en uno solo, creando un mirar perfecto por parte de ambos chicos. Un mirar que su madre siempre podría apreciar como su bote salvavidas en un mar de desesperación, como en el que estaba flotando en ese instante.

—Deja a mi madre ir, y te daremos a cambio lo que quieras — habló el pelirrojo menor, tratando de negociar con el tipo, solo para ver vivir a su madre por más tiempo. Sabía que no tenían la gran cosa ahí en su pequeño hogar a las afueras del Capitolio donde no había tantos disturbios como en el centro, pero algo era algo.

Una estruendosa risa se escuchó por el patio de la casa, en el que, recién notaban los gemelos, todas las trampas habían sido burladas. Y eso, sinceramente, era muy difícil de lograr, así que Nathaniel supuso esa había sido una estrategia planeada de más de unos tres días, como mínimo, ya que había una infinidad de trampas en ese patio. La presión en el cuello de la mujer se hizo más fuerte, pero no había sangre aún.

— Creen que queremos su estúpida comida... — dijo volteándose a los demás encapuchados, quienes solo hicieron bulla, haciendo sentir a ambos chicos bastante pequeños a comparación del gran grupo — pero si lo que deseamos es dejarlos sin padres, ustedes nos dejaron sin hijos. Se llama venganza, pequeños hijos de perra, y pronto… ¡Ustedes morirán en una maldita arena como ellos!

Los ojos del encapuchado se hicieron visibles, estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado mucho últimamente, su tez era morena. "Distrito 11", pensó Nathaniel en seguida. Retrocedió un paso junto a su gemela y su mano izquierda se dirigió nuevamente a su cinturón, sacando de este una pequeña, pero afilada daga. Escuchó el inconfundible sonido del filo de la catana siendo desenfundado y pegó su espalda a la de su gemela. Vaya que estaban rodeados de personas, en un asunto que solo podía acabar de dos formas: con la vida, o con la muerte.

El cuchillo pasó filoso por el cuello de su madre, y un gritó agudo sonó por el lugar, provocando la ira de los gemelos. Nathaniel frunció el ceño y sin pensárselo dos veces lanzó la daga, dando de lleno en el hombro del desconocido que había cortado superficialmente el cuello de su madre, provocando ahora un grito de él. Nadie podía hacerle eso, nadie tenía el derecho de lastimar así a su madre, ni siquiera ella misma.

— No vuelvas a lastimar a mi madre! — Amenazó lleno de furia el chico, acercándose al tipo con un nuevo cuchillo entre las manos— Nat, cuida a mamá.

La chica nombrada se limitó a asentir y corrió a donde estaba la joven mujer, arrodillada en el suelo con una mano en la herida, tratando de que la sangre dejase de salir inútilmente. Las personas que estaban ahí se acercaron a la familia, luciendo amenazantes, aunque al Hughes poco le importó, él solo pensaba en la herida de su madre y quién lo había hecho. Una patada en la cara bastó para tirar a aquel hombre y pronto el mismo pie hizo presión en la daga aún enterrada en el hombro sacando otro grito desgarrador de la garganta ajena, haciendo que todos aquellos que parecían antes amenazantes, retrocedieran varios pasos. Muchos solo podían pensar que Nathaniel estaba loco.

— Mald-dito bastardo… — alcanzó a pronunciar el hombre mientras veía a Nathaniel con una sonrisa cínica. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y una risa ahogada y llena de dolor sonó suave en el lugar — ustedes van a morir pronto, Paylor no detendrá su inminente destrucción.

Nathaniel volvió a presionar la herida y el quejido fue más apagado. Aquello que había mencionado había resonado varias veces ya en su mente, en sus sueños, en sus ratos libres, en sus conversaciones con su hermana. Él sabía que el hombre no mentía, pero no quería pensar en eso. No le aterraba que él tuviera que ir, le aterraba la idea de su hermana en los juegos. No estaba preparado para verla en ese maldito juego, eso ya no le gustaba, ni un poco.

La idea le caló los huesos y, antes de que el señor volviese a decir algo respecto a su muerte, Nathaniel sin ver, ya que no se atrevía realmente cuando observaba su rostro, lanzó un último cuchillo a la sien del hombre, provocando también la huida, miedo y furia de aquellos que le acompañaban. Quién les había movido hasta aquella casa, estaba ahora muerto, a manos de un chico que no esperaron sería bueno con las armas. Y sí, algunos habían sido presas de las trampas que bien habían evitado al inicio.

A los dos chicos poco les importó que tuvieran presas. El pelirrojo corrió a su madre y revisó la herida, no era grave. La ayudaron a levantarse, y ambos la dirigieron a la cocina, donde había un botiquín de emergencias del que Natasha sacó un tarro con pomada. Esa pomada era muy común antes en el Capitolio, y también en los Juegos, ya que era casi mágica. Curaba y cerraba heridas en cuestión de poco tiempo. La gemela mayor untó un poco de pomada en dos de sus delegados dedos, y con su característica suavidad, se encargó de pasar estos por el cuello de su madre, teniendo cuidado con la cortada, tratando de no lastimar más.

Skyler había dormido muy poco esa semana, a lo mucho unas 8 horas en total. Las peleas e incendios constantes no le brindaban ni un poco de tranquilidad o paz. Estaba cansada, aturdida, horrorizada, y odiaba a los distritos. Su preciado Capitolio se había reducido vilmente a casuchas mal hechas, tal como la suya. Ella sí era una niña de lujos, desde su nacimiento. Y ver cómo habían robado y demolido todo lo que había en su casa, a manos de la gente de los distritos le había dejado muy molesta.

Despertó de su siesta al escuchar la puerta de su refugio abrirse, y vio a sus dos padres entrar, sin dirigirle la mirada. De eso ya estaba acostumbrada, desde que tenía uso de razón, sus padres no le prestaban la atención debida, como si no importara. Solo cumplían sus caprichos para que se mantuviera tranquila y sin hacer desorden, y así había sido por 16 años. No le molestaba, en realidad, le daba igual. Nunca tuvo una relación buena con sus padres.

— Regresaron — mencionó la joven castaña aún viéndoles con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que sus padres se limitaron a asentir serios, casi ignorándola. Skyler bajó su mirada y suspiró pesada, definitivamente ni el golpe de estado iba a cambiar a sus amargados padres. Seguirían sin interesarse en ella, y ella, no haría nada para cambiarlo. Ya lo había intentado un par de veces, y simplemente no lograba absolutamente nada — saldré — anunció esperando un poco de preocupación por parte de sus mayores, pero ellos ya habían ido a la pequeña recámara que tenían, y por obviedad, no le habían oído.

Empujó la puerta con su hombro y salió, encontrándose con las ruinas del Capitolio. Comenzó a caminar, básicamente iría a buscar algo de comer o ropa que robar, puesto que sus padres ahora solo veían por ellos, y otra boca más que alimentar y cuerpo que vestir, parecía hasta un problema.

Acomodó su cabello en su hombro izquierdo, ya no era tan sedoso como antes, y su castaño brillante ahora era opaco. Su caminar era lento; arrastraba sus pies por las calles del Capitolio que apenas reconocía por lo distinto que se veía todo. Lo único que le hacía sentir segura era que en el día no había tantos crímenes como en la noche, ya que había agentes del Distrito 13 resguardando ciertos lugares. Lo único que Payor quería, como había dicho en su discurso, era regresar la paz a Panem, sin necesidad de imponerse como lo había hecho Snow. Sin necesidad de los juegos.

Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, y se volteó un poco nerviosa, esperando no encontrase nada malo. Suspiró al notar que estaba sola, o al menos eso aparentaba el lugar, viéndose desierto. Regresó su vista al camino. Iría a la plaza donde siempre paseaban los tributos de los Juegos para presentarlos ante todo el Capitolio. Sabía que ella tenía posibilidades de pasar por ahí en algunas semanas. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la votación se hiciera y todo Panem exigiera una nueva matanza.

A ella nunca le habían gustado los Juegos, como tal, pero su pasión era observar cada obra maestra de los estilistas de cada Distrito, y aunque fuera culpa de Katniss y Peeta todo lo que había ocurrido, no podía evitar amar cada una de las prendas que habían usado. Definitivamente extrañaba el trabajo de Cinna, pero había desaparecido de pronto. Nadie nunca supo qué le ocurrió, pero muchos rumoreaban que Snow le había mandado a matar. Y para Skyler, era comprensible el por qué.

Admiraba las creaciones de Cinna, pero estaba consciente del gran error que había cometido con el vestido de bodas de Katniss. Eso avivó demasiado la llama de la revolución, y fue poco el tiempo que se tardó el país entero para derrocar a Snow. Claro que todo había sido obra del Distrito 13, y la horrible Coin.

Llegó a la plaza y un suspiro apagado salió de sus ahora agrietados labios. Sus ojos grises reflejaban decepción y cierta melancolía, y es que, aunque su vida de antes le pareciera miserable, la prefería mil veces a la mierda por la que estaba pasando. Todo era cada vez más y más deplorable, y la chica de apellido Rockefeller no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, de eso estaba segura. Ella era solo un minúsculo fragmento de todo lo que sucedía en el país.

Se escucharon pasos detrás de ella, coordinados como un marchar de un ejército. Se volteó en seguida, ciertamente nerviosa, y preocupada por su propio bienestar. Vio un grupo de personas con el uniforme del ejército del Distrito 13 y su primera reacción fue correr lejos de ellos, sin embargo, no reparó en que se había metido ella sola a un callejón sin salida, ya que la plaza acababa en una gran pared que daba al balcón "presidencial".

— ¡Ayuda! — gritó estando ya lejos del grupo de soldados, esperando una salvación. No estaba segura de qué es lo que le pasaría, pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. El grupo de soldados llegó junto a ella y dos de ellos se acercaron, los únicos que no tenían armas.

— Por órdenes de Paylor, usted tiene que venir con nosotros — dijo uno de los hombres, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por un pedazo de tela. Tomó el brazo de la chica castaña, y ella se soltó de manera brusca.

— No iré a ningún lado si la instrucción la dio ella — dijo molesta, mientras su ceño se fruncía y comenzaba a caminar lejos del grupo, para después escuchar una amenaza y la carga de un arma.

— No avance más, o nos veremos obligados a disparar, señorita — dijo otra voz, haciendo que a Skyler se le helara la sangre. Se detuvo por instinto de supervivencia, y volvió a escuchar el parchar coordinado de los soldados, quienes llegaron a sus lados.

Uno de ellos, sin arma, se acercó, para tomarla de la muñeca. Sintió un piquete en el dedo y un sonido parecido a la notificación de un aparato electrónico sonó.

— Skyler Rockefeller, 15 años — dijo de nuevo el señor desarmado. Skyler sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda. Eso le daba mala espina. Se quedó callada, no quería hacer preguntas. Solo quería salir corriendo.

Se soltó nuevamente del agarre en el que le mantenían con toda la fuerza que podía utilizar, y de nuevo corrió, esta vez a la salida de la plaza. Siempre había sido rápida, y eso era una ventaja en ese caso, pero de pronto sintió nuevamente un piquete. Un dolor se hizo presente en su pantorrilla y le obligó a detenerse, mientras comenzaba a perder la consciencia. Lo último que pudo ver fue a tres de esos hombres cerca de ella, uno cargándola y entonces, las luces se apagaron.


End file.
